User talk:BrianDuBose544
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User:BrianDuBose544! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse. About Salt Man Z. Salt Man Z is a Maximal who transforms into an oxpecker bird, otherwise known as a tickbird. His friend is Salt Man X. Draw him if you wish, today. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 11:35, January 1, 2018 (UTC) About Testicleese. Testicleese is a Maximal who transforms into a tanuki. His beast mode's head is in his robot mode chest. His tanuki mode stays in running pose, with his tanuki mode's large testicles and penis shown, and with his mouth open as if he's screeching. Draw him if you wish, today. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 11:35, January 1, 2018 (UTC) About Rhinorock. Rhinorock is a Maximal who transformes into a stone stature rhinoceros in charging position with his head down, his tail up, and his left front foot lifted. Draw him if you wish, today. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:07, January 1, 2018 (UTC) About Deadhour. Deadhour is a white bat-transformer who is loyal to Optimus Primal. Draw him if you wish, today. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:07, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Now you can upload Salt Man Z, Testicleese, Rhinorock, and Deadhour. Now you can upload Salt Man Z, Testicleese, Rhinorock, and Deadhour. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:07, January 1, 2018 (UTC) About the Matrons. The Matrons are two Doberman-transformer Maximals, male and female. Their beast modes stay in mating position like a gold statue. Draw them and upload them if you wish. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 13:35, January 1, 2018 (UTC) About Drinkeraffe. Drinkeraffe is a Maximal giraffe-transformer who serves Optimus Primal. His beast mode stays in drinking pose with his tail up. Draw him and his beast mode as separate pictures if you wish, today. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 14:03, January 1, 2018 (UTC) About the Maximal Pharaoh's Gold. Pharaoh's Gold is a cat-transformer Maximal. His beast mode is a gold statue of a hissing cat. His cat-mode turned into gold in mid-hiss. Draw him and his beast mode as separate pictures if you wish. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 14:21, January 1, 2018 (UTC) About Midas Otter. Midas Otter is a heroic Maximal who transforms into an otter. His otter mode is turned into a gold statue while sprainting. Draw him and his beast mode in gold as separate pictures if you wish, today. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:29, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Now you can upload Pharaoh's Gold and Midas Otter. Now you can upload Pharaoh's Gold and Midas Otter. Remember, they are Midas's protectors. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 15:29, January 1, 2018 (UTC) About Sledge and Hammer. Sledge is a G1-colored platypus-transformer Predacon modeled after the Evil Bounty Hunter Sledge. Hammer is a purple beaver-transformer Predacon based on his G1 counterpart and wields a mallet hammer with a Predacon symbol on it. They both are menaces and Renegades. Draw them and upload them if you wish, today. Promise? Promise. About Camaro, Jipe, and Pick-Up. Camaro is an opossum-transformer Predacon, Jipe is a drop bear (carnivore koala)-transformer Predacon, Pick-Up is a magenta-furred rabbit-transformer Predacon. Draw them and upload them if you wish, today. Promise? Promise. BrianDuBose544 (talk) 16:19, January 1, 2018 (UTC) About the Maximal Whiter. Whiter is a white English Bull Terrier Dog-transformer Maximal. His feet are his beast mode's head. His beast mode stays in peeing pose, with tail between legs, and with testicles and penis and urine-stream. His beast mode's left hind leg stays up. Draw him if you wish, today. Promise?